Undecided
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Bridesmaids Revisited. What if Rory had been a little harsher on Logan. What if an old friend came back. How would this change the outcome?


Undecided

Bridesmaids Revisited. What if Rory had been a little harsher on Logan. What if an old friend came back. How would this change the outcome?

* * *

Chapter One:

Rory shakes her head fumingly, still trying to wrap her mind around it. She hears the click of the door as Logan enters.

"Here you are!" Logan exclaimed

"Here I am." Rory murmurs, unbelievingly

"I was looking all over for you. I didn't see you when I was walking down the aisle, I looked for you during the ceremony. Where were you?" He asks, now standing in front of her.

"Here." She replies monosyllabically

"You missed the wedding?" Logan asked, finally realizing something was wrong.

Rory nods, "I'll apologize to Honor later." She says offhandedly

"Forget Honor, what's going on?" He asks, leaning down as she avoids gazing at him, "Rory."

Rory puts her hand up to stop him and glares at him, "You didn't say a word. You just let me walk into a room full of girls you'd had sex with."

Logan's eyes close as he internally winces.

"Oh, no, wait, I'm sorry. You only had sex with two of them. One of them you just fooled around with. Whatever that means. She spared me the exact parameters of the fooling around, you want to fill me in?" She continues

"Rory." He starts, wanting to explain

"You know what, never mind. I've got a good imagination, I can figure it out." She cuts off viciously

"Okay, look." He tries again

"I can't believe it. You didn't just cheat on me. You really cheated on me." She says, hurt lacing her words

"I didn't cheat on you." Logan replies

Rory stands, disbelievingly, "Oh, so you _didn't_ sleep with-"

"No, I did, but we were broken up." He explains, sure of his words

This just enrages Rory even more, "No! You were broken up! Not me, I thought we were just taking some time!"

"Apart. Not seeing each other." He points out as if _she_ was the one that was in the wrong

Rory agrees, "Yes. Taking some time. Not seeing each other for a while. That doesn't mean broken up!"

"Oh, come on." He responds, disbelieving her words, not understanding

"No! When you break up, you have to tell the other person! You can't just decide that you're broken up, and just go off and- God! I can't believe I fell for all your stupid tricks! The coffee cart, and going to my mother- you went to my mother!" She says, unbelieving, "Why would you bother going through that? You had plenty of backup! What do you need me for?"

Logan responds, "Because I love you."

Rory answers, "No. Don't." She turns to leave, back facing him.

Logan reaches out with an explanation, "Rory, I didn't cheat on you, I didn't lie to you!"

Rory turns back, "You didn't tell me!" That was as bad as lying!

"Of course not! Why would I tell you? Why would I want you to be hurt and upset and angry?" He replies

I'm beyond hurt and upset and angry, she thinks. "Blondie, Dizzy, I love the cover. Pretending all those girls were worthless idiots!" Rory says, sarcasm lacing every word.

"They are worthless idiots! Shooting their mouths off in front of you like that?" He says trying to make her understand. To lay some blame on them.

"It's not their fault!" She says indignantly.

Logan responds, "It is their fault. They love doing crap like this, causing trouble."

"We were only apart for like two seconds and you managed to sleep with every one of your sister's friends! How did you even do that? I mean, did you work them in shifts? Were there charts? Signals? B12 shots?" She diverts back. The more she talked about it the less she wanted to think about it.

"I was depressed. I was lonely and I was upset. I've known these girls forever. It was companionship, okay? It meant nothing." He replied, looking earnestly at Rory.

She shakes her head, deciding in her mind that he wasn't even worth it. Her face slips into an emotionless mask. She smirks and replies simply with one word, "Uninterested"

"Ace. Come on" Logan says, "I swear to you. It was nothing!"

"Uncaring" She continues, her look, unchanging.

"Ace, it was a dumb mistake. We weren't together. I was lonely. It was worthless"

Rory ignored his words and said forcefully, "Don't be at the apartment between ten and one tomorrow so I can get my stuff." Her eyebrows were raised expectantly for a moment. Daring him to contradict her. He says nothing and she turns around, picks up her stuff and leaves.

Several hours later, after much drinking, Rory found herself at Paris' Apartment. After a bit of talking Rory and Paris reconciled and were back to being friends. They had ordered Chinese food and were sitting on the couch, re-bonding over the idiocy that is the male species.

"I say we repaint." Paris said

"Did you ever paint?" Rory wondered

"No. Doyle doesn't believe in improving someone else's property." She sneered

"Men!"

"Yeah. Men." Paris agreed

"Well, we will repaint." Rory said rebelliously

"A new color scheme for a new era." She nodded

"I'll eat to that." Rory grinned, clinking their chopsticks together.

Paris smiled, getting a bit excited, "This is going to be great. You and me in a freshly painted apartment. No men, just lots and lots of Chinese food."

"We are going to get huge." Rory stated

Paris shrugged it off, "It's okay. We'll get a treadmill."

Rory nodded, remembering, "Yeah, you always wanted a treadmill."

She nodded as well, "I did. Doyle thought, why get a treadmill when you can walk outside?"

"With all the murderers and rapists." Rory said, a lilt of sarcasm in her voice.

"Exactly what I would say," Paris exclaimed. She smiled slightly, "I'm glad you're back."

"Me, too" Rory smiled back, "You know, Paris, I'm really sorry about the whole editorship thing."

"It's okay."

"I didn't lobby for the job. I mean, I swear, I had no idea." Rory continued

Paris sighed, "Forget it. I mean, who are we kidding. I am not cut out to deal with people. I was made to be in a lab or an operating room or a bunker somewhere with a well-behaved monkey by my side."

Rory grins

"I'm sorry too. You know, for throwing you out?" Paris continued

"Consider it even." Rory replied

They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. They look up simultaneously.

"Did we actually order that pizza?" She asked as she thought back

Rory shook her head, unsure, "I thought it was just discussed."

Paris shrugged and called out, "Who is it?"

A muffled voice bled through the door, "It's Logan."

Rory hissed, "I don't want to talk to him!"

"I got it." Paris understood

She got up and answered the door, leaving the chain on and looking through the gape sneeringly, "Well, if it isn't New Haven's favorite whorehound!"

"Is Rory here?" Logan asked, ignoring Paris' jibe.

Paris saw no reason to lie, "Yes."

Logan inwardly let out a cheer. Paris' apartment was his last hope. Everywhere else he had looked had given nothing, "Can I talk to her?"

Paris glared harshly, "No. You can talk to me." She takes off the chain and opens the door wide so that he could see Rory but couldn't talk to or get near her, "What do you want to talk about? Life? Love? Common symptoms of sexually transmitted diseases?"

Logan ignored Paris' jab at him, "Rory-"

Paris continued, undaunted, "Rashes, sores, insanity-" She says, listing the symptoms.

"Five minutes, please!" Logan begged

"Oh my God" Rory murmurs.

"What?" Paris asks, turning her head back slightly

"Now, I have to go to my gynecologist. Who knows what STD he's given me" Rory replies

"Ace!" Logan says at the jab

Paris thought for a second, before coming to a realization, "You know, there's a few things I've always wanted to say to you, but out of respect for my friend Rory here, I've refrained. However, the circumstances seem to have changed!" She said, reveling in her new found freedom of speech

"You don't know what you're talking about, Paris." He said, focus drawn back to the angry blonde in front of him

"I know you cheated on Rory!"

"I did not cheat on Rory." Logan practically growled out

"Are you going to deny it? Are you serious?" She asked disbelievingly.

"We were apart!" He defended

Paris sneered, "Oh, please!"

"We were! We weren't together, and why the hell am I arguing with you? I don't want _you_ back!" Logan tried to convince before realizing he was talking to the wrong person

"You, Logan Huntzberger, are nothing but a two-bit, spoiled, waste of a trust fund. You offer nothing to women or the world in general. If you were to disappear from the face of the earth tomorrow, the only person that would miss you is your Porsche dealer!" She insulted savagely

Logan turned to Rory, eyes pleading for her to finally step in, "You want to chime in here?"

Rory looked back, satisifed, "No, I think Paris has got it covered."

Logan loses his patience, "Okay, that's it." He pushes past Paris to step up to Rory. He vaguely hears Paris yell 'Hey!', but just ignores her

"Rory, I just need sixty seconds." He pleads

"Go away, Logan." Rory responds, annoyed beyond belief

Paris butts in, "No one invited you in! Get out right now before I go Bonaduce on your ass!"

"I'm not going away, I'm not going anywhere. We're going to talk." Logan says to Rory

Doyle then bursts in, still wearing Rory's coat from earlier, "What the hell is this door doing unlocked?" is the first thing he says.

Paris turns around, "What are you doing here?"

Doyle slams the door shut, "I want to talk to you."

"I told you to go." Paris growls

Doyle nods, "You did, and I did!"

Rory and Logan shift uncomfortably at the predicament they were literally in the middle of.

"I left and I went out and I got drunk and I thought about why I left and got drunk, and I realized that you are wrong!" Doyle continued

"I'm not! And what are you wearing?" Paris asked

"Don't change the subject!" Doyle yelled

"Can we go in the other room?" Logan asked Rory

Doyle ignored Rory and Logan, "We're supposed to be together, Paris. You know it, I know it, your life coach knows it!"

"Terrence has been wrong before! When I wanted to get the pageboy haircut, remember?"

"Paris, listen to me! I'm the best thing that ever happened to you!"

"Well, if that's true, then it's all uphill from here!" She yelled

"You know, I didn't have to come back here, begging you to talk to me! I have options!"

"Right." She said sarcastically

"I do! In fact, I almost hooked up with a really hot chick tonight." Doyle lied

Rory interrupted, "I don't see how that's going to help your case, Doyle! At all." She turned to Logan, "You know what, fine. Let's take this out into the hall." As they walk outside the room they hear:

"You could have hooked up with a hot chick?"

"Yes." Doyle answered, smugly

"In rhinestone buttons? Who was it, Sheila E?"

Rory shuts the door as they enter the hallway.

"Two minutes. Go." She says as she turns to Logan

"Look, I understand that you're upset, and I really wish you hadn't found out like that, but Rory, I love you. You know that I love you. When I said that I was your boyfriend, I agreed to be faithful to you, which, by the way, was a first for me and I thought that it was going to be hard. But it wasn't. Then I asked you to move in with me. I asked you to move in with me, and I thought that was going to be hard, but it wasn't. I have been completely faithful to you, Rory. I have not been with another girl. I have not looked at another girl! I haven't thought about another girl!"

Rory sneered, "Except Walker, Alexandra-"

"We were broken up, Rory." Logan replied

Rory shook her head incredulously, "No! You were broken up!"

"I thought we were broken up. I thought that's what the fight was. I thought that's what the separation was. Do you believe me? Do you believe that I honestly thought we weren't together?" He asked, looking earnestly into her eyes

"No" Rory replied simply

"Then if you don't believe that I thought we weren't together, then do you believe that in my mind I was not cheating on you?" Logan

"It doesn't matter" She answered, "We were. You did. We're done" Rory said referring to the fact that they _were_ still together. He _did_ cheat. And their relationship is _done_.

"In my mind, I was not cheating on you. Do you think you can forget what those vipers said today? Put it behind you and just come home with me? Come on, Rory. Just come home with me. Let's forget this crappy day ever happened and go home!" Logan begged

Rory hesitated for a minute

"You want to make a pro/con list?" Logan asked

"Do not mock my pro/con list!"

"I am not mocking your pro/con list!" Logan replied defensively. Rory hesitated some more before she finally answered

"I'm sorry" She answered, shaking her head, her curls bouncing softly. She moves toward him and gives him a kiss on the cheek and whispers again in his ear, "I'm sorry"

Rory turned around on her heel swiftly, leaving Logan heartbroken. She opens the door, then slams it shut.

"Whoa! Oops." Rory said

"What?" Logan asked, concerned

"They made up. Either that or Krav Maga is way kinkier than I thought it was." She replied

Logan made a disgusted face.

"Where am I going to go now?" She wondered outloud

"Come home with me, Ace" He tries again

"No" She says as she walks down the stairs. She can hear him following her. She makes it to her car when he clamps his arm on her shoulder and spins her around so she's leaning against her car. She breathes in his scent.

"Come on, Ace. Please. Just come home" He whispers in her ear

She tries to fight it. She loves him, but she can't, won't, let herself give in

"How about a compromise" She manages out, his lips almost on hers, before moving away from him and sliding into the driver's seat.

"Like what?" He asks

"Come with me" Rory offers

He hesitates, debating on if he should go with it or try and convince her to stay. He hops in and they hit the road.

"Where are we going?" He asks

"Boston" She answers

"Why?"

"Gotta see some people"

"Ace, come on. Just come back with me" Logan pleads again

"No" She says before putting a CD in so he can't talk

Three hours and five CDs later they're in Boston.

She finally turns off the music and Logan asks, "Why are we here?"

"Told you. Gotta see some people" Rory replies as she takes a few turns. She pulls up to a huge mansion. She parks right out front

They walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. They can hear it as it echos through the house. The door opens to a maid. She let's them into the main foyer.

"Can I help you?" the maid asks

"I'm here to see Tristan" Rory replies

"I'm sorry, it's four am. Master Tristan is still asleep"

Rory looks down at her watch and sees that she's right, "Fine. I'll talk to him in the morning. I'm Rory Gilmore. I have a room" She says

"Oh! Miss Gilmore! You're the only one I haven't met yet" The maid replies, "Would you like me to escort you to your room?"

"No thank you" Rory takes Logan's hand and guides him up the grand staircase and down a hall to a dark blue door that had a plaque on it with the name L. Rory L. Gilmore H.

Rory opened the door to a huge room.

"What's with all the initials on the door?" Logan asks as Rory walks into the walk in closet

"I have a long name" She muffled out

"Who's Tristan?" He continued asking.

"A friend" She replied as she stepped out in black silk pajama bottoms and a tiny black silk cami, "Are you coming to bed?" She asked as she slipped into it. The bed was gigantic and very soft and fluffy, given how Rory was immediately engulfed in it. It was surrounded with blue shher hangings that, at the moment, were tied up.

Logan quickly stripped down to navy blue boxers and slid between the covers. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She wiggled out of them and said, "Look, we're not together. You're only in here because the guest bedrooms aren't prepared and I'm not mean enough to make you sleep on the couch or the floor. First thing tomorrow, I'm telling the maid to ready the rooms and that's where you'll be staying, alright?"

Logan sighed. He screwed up. He screwed up bad. He didn't mean to hurt Rory. He had just gotten her back. He didn't want to have to give her up again. He honestly thought they were broken up.

A couple hours later and Logan still couldn't get to sleep. He could tell from Rory's breathing that she was sound asleep so he quietly slipped out of bed and out of the room.

He walked down the staircase and across the hall to what he hoped was the kitchen. Luckily, it was.

Inside was a tall woman sitting at the counter. She had dark brown hair and was staring at a piece of cake

"Hi" Logan said causing the woman to look up.

"Who are you?" She demanded

"Logan Huntzberger" He replied

She looked him up and down and he saw lust fill her eyes

"I'm Summer Carnegie" She practically purred

Summer was a gorgeous woman and had this been a year and a half ago he would have jumped at the oppurtunity she presented, but he loved Rory and he most definately wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. In his heart, he knew they weren't really broken up. She was just angry. And he realized that must have been how Rory felt. And he realized that if Rory slept with someone else right now, he would be devestated. He shook his head and tried to focus. He would have to think of ways to get her back tomorrow

"What are you doing?" He asked

"What do you mean?"

"You were staring at the cake" He pointed

"Yeah. I'm hoping that if I stare at it long enough, I'll feel full without actually eating it" She replied and Logan inwardly sneered. Rory didn't have to watch what she ate. She ate everything and was still so tiny, "What are you doing here?" She asked

"I was looking for a bottle of water" He replied

"It's in the fridge, but that's not what I meant"

He walked over to the fridge and opened it and grabbed a bottle

"He's with me" Rory's voice rang out causing Logan to pop his head over the door of the refridgerator.

"Rory!" Summer yelled, running up to her and engulfing her in a hug, "What are you doing here"

"We'll talk later" Rory promised

"Hey, Ace. What are you doing up? It's six... in the _morning_" Logan asked, talking a swig of water

"I know that!" Rory yelled before she blushed slightly, "You know I can't sleep without you" She murmurred

Logan smiled and nodded, "Okay, let's go back to bed"

"He's yours?" Summer asked in a whisper that wasn't really a whisper

"No" Rory answered, "I'll explain later."

Rory and Logan left and headed up to bed.

"Can't sleep without me, huh Ace?" Logan smirked as they climbed into bed

"Shut up. I've just gotten used to it. But we're through, so I'll just have to adjust" Rory replied, curling into a ball

"Ace, look at me"

She turned around and tilted her head up to stare into his eyes

"I love you" He whispered, tucking a few strands of hair beneath her ear.

Her eyes filled up with tears and she whispered, "I know" She snuggled into his chest and felt his arms wrap around her tightly, "I love you too... I just don't know if I can _trust_ you"

He sighed as he realized that was all he was going to get out of her at the moment. "I know. I get it, Rory. I'll try." He murmurred as his eyelids closed and sleep took him away.

Rory and Logan woke up much later to a shriek. They heard clammering up the stairs and the footsteps as they got closer to them

"What's going on?" Logan grunted

"I think they know I'm here" Rory said grinning

Logan raised an eyebrow as her bedroom door burst open. Several people raced through the door and stopped at the foot of her bed

"Rory. Who's the honey?" A blonde girl asked, winking at Logan

"This is Logan, my... friend" Rory answered

"Friend, huh?" the blonde asked suspiciously, "What a waste of a perfectly hot guy"

Everyone just rolled their eyes at what Logan assumed was normal behavior for the girl.

"Guys, this is Logan Huntzberger. Logan, you know Summer. This is Louise Grant, Madeline Lynn Rockefeller, Tristan Dugrey, Alexander "Alex" DuPont, Gillian "Gill" Morgan and Jake Bergdorf."

The three girls smiled flirtatiously at him and the four guys just nodded.

"So, if you're just friends, why are you in bed together?" Gill asked

"Long story. Talk later. Coffee now." Rory grunted as her lack of caffeine hit her. She rolled out of bed and headed for the kitchen, aware that everyone was following her.

As she inhaled her coffee she spoke, "Logan and I were dating. But I found something out and now we're not dating, but I'm sure that if we work on it, we'll get back together" She said the last part as she looked directly into Logan's eyes, telling him her answer.

He nodded and smiled silently. Everyone saw their silent exchange and decided to leave the room.

Logan slowly walked over to Rory, staring deep into her eyes, showing her what he wanted to do and silently asking for permission. Her eyes gave it. He leaned over her, pressing her into the counter. His lips met hers in a firey kiss. Several minutes later, she pulled away. They stood there harshly gasping for breath.

"Are we okay?" Logan asked

"No... but we will be" Rory replied. Logan slipped his arm around her shoulders as they walked out.

"You coming home?" He asked, referring to their apartment

Rory hesitates before sighing, "Well, I'd have to tell Paris that I'm going."

Logan grins, relieved, "Absolutely. Tell Paris you're going. You can tell her tomorrow."

"Yeah. Yeah, I can just call her from... from home." Rory smiles.

"Home" He whispers in her ear.

They walk outside into the hall where everyone was waiting for them

"So you two good?" Jake asked

"Yeah" Rory replied

"Let's go swimming!" Maddy suggested

"I'm cool with that" Louise replied, smirking

"Alright" Rory agreed

"How about you, Logan?" Tristan asked

"I didn't exactly pack" He replied

"That's fine" Alex said. He pulled out a cell phone and pressed a button, "Hey. I'd like a pair of black swim trunks delivered here immediately. Thanks" Alex turned to Logan "You're good to go. If you need more clothes just tell us or you can call your personal shopper. You have one right" Logan nodded, "Or you can shop yourself. We have a mall a little ways away"

"I'm good with a personal shopper, thanks" Logan said as Rory led him upstairs

She went into her closet and changed. She came out wearing a tiny midnight blue bikini and light blue sarong.

Logan playfully whistled. There was a knock on the door. He opened it to find the maid with his trunks.

"That was fast" He muttered as he took them and changed

They went downstairs and intot he backyard where the pool was

"Nice courts" Logan muttered, eyeing both the tennis and basketball courts.

They were the last ones to arrive at the pool. They all dipped in and reminisced.

"Remember sophmore year?" Summer asked, "Tristan was pining over Rory. No, I'm sorry _Mary_"

"Hey!" Tristan yelled

"It's true!" Summer giggled, "Why do you think I cheated on you with Austin. Because the whole time at Madeline's party, you were staring at her"

"Really?" Rory drawled as she waded over to Tristan, smiling playfully, "Would this be the same party where we, oh, I dunno" She draped her arms around his neck, "kissed?"

Logan glared at the blond murderously

"You two kissed?" Louise asked, shocked, "When?"

"Back in high school" Tristan smirked

Rory laughed and swam back to Logan's side, "He had just broken up with Summer, I had just broken up with Dean. It was this whole big thing"

"That's why you two were so weird around each other during Romeo and Juliet?" Madeline realized

"Yeah" Tristan grunted as he lit up a cigerette. He kicked off and floated over to Rory and Logan.

"You smoke?" Logan asked

"Apparently" Tristan laughed

Rory reached over and snatched the cigerette out of his mouth. Sh ignored his protests and said, "Smoking kills" Then she put it to her own lips and took a long drag.

"Ace? You smoke too?" Logan asked in shock

"Not really. Just once every long while. Actually, it's usually when Tristan's around..." Rory thought aloud

"Whatever" Tristan grunted, stealing the smoke back and putting it out.

"Remember that time we all got arrested?" Louise asked, "The girls were doing the Puff initiation and the guys were doing the CDN one and we all got caught in the middle of our dares to B&E"

"B&E? Breaking and entering?" Logan asked, shocked Rory would do that

"It was our initiation dare and we kept getting caught. We had the same plan that generations upon generations of Puffs and CDN members before us had, but we kept getting caught! With the bell and the B&E. It seemed the police were everywhere" Rory laughed

The rest of the day, they all spent swimming and tanning and generally lounging about. Logan and Rory had a real, thorough talk and went back home the next morning. They all became friends. Even though Logan and Rory are Yalies and Tristan and Alex were from Harvard. (Summer was from Stanford, Gill from Princeton and Maddy and Louise are from Brown)

THE END

because I couldn't think of anything else.

_**IF YOU THINK OF MORE FEEL FREE TO CONTACT ME! YOU CAN HAVE THE STORY SO LONG AS I KNOW!**_


End file.
